Stargatin' Across the Universe
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: A parody of a parody, with all my loving respect to the Dr. Demento hit upon this is based. Insert tongues firmly in cheek, and sing along if you know the tune!


Stargatin' Across the Universe!

By Bren Ren

******  
Summary: A parody of a parody, with all my loving respect to the Dr. Demento hit upon this is based. Insert tongues firmly in cheek, and sing along if you know the tune!

Dedicated to Shannon. She's to blame. She said I should upload this for posterity. Or was that hysteria? Close enough.

******

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:

Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the team of SG1, led by Colonel O'Neill!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Boldly going forward… cause wormholes don't reverse…

Sam:  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
Six o'clock!  
Six o'clock!  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
Six o'clock, Colonel!

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the SG1 team right through the next verse…

Daniel:  
Hey Jack! Look at that!  
That's an amazing Ancient rock!  
An Ancient rock!  
An Ancient rock!  
Hey Jack! Look at that! That's an amazing Ancient rock!

Sam:  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
Six o'clock, Colonel!

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!

Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the SG1 team right through the next verse…

Teal'c:  
They are false gods indeed.  
Indeed.  
Indeed.  
They are false gods indeed.  
It's time to set my people free.

Daniel:  
Hey Jack! Look at that! That's an amazing Ancient rock!

Sam:  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
Six o'clock, Colonel!

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the SG1 team right through the next verse…

General Hammond:  
SG1, you have a go.  
I repeat,  
You have a go.  
SG1, you have a go.  
Take those snakeheads down.

Teal'c:  
They are false gods indeed.  
It's time to set my people free.

Daniel:  
Hey Jack! Look at that! That's an amazing Ancient rock!

Sam:  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
Six o'clock, Colonel!

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the SG1 team right through the next verse…

Jack:  
I've got a big gun and I know how to use it.  
Just give me an excuse.  
Any excuse.  
I have a big gun and I know how to use it.  
Go ahead, make my day!

General Hammond:  
SG1, you have a go.  
Take those snakeheads down.  
They are false gods indeed.  
It's time to set my people free.

Daniel:  
Hey Jack! Look at that! That's an amazing Ancient rock!

Sam:  
There's Jaffa coming at six o'clock!  
I said Six O'clock,  
Not Grab my Six, Colonel!

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
With the SG1 team right through the next verse…

Thor:  
We're just in time to save the day!  
Save the day!  
Save the day!  
We're just in time to save the day!  
Don't you just love our little gray butts!

Siler:  
Hey! Where's my wrench?

Sam: Reverse the polarity! I said *REVERSE!

Daniel: Hey, look, Jack! I can Flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack: Oh my God, you killed Daniel! You bastards!

General Hammond: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Teal'c:  
The false gods are dead and my people are free.  
This is a good day indeed.

Daniel:  
The good guys won and the bad guys are dead.  
At least I didn't have to stay dead again this time.

Sam:  
The war is over and we're finally free!  
Dammit, Jack! Screw the regs! Why aren't you kissing me?!

Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Thor:  
Go on and kiss the girl!

Jack:  
And here's my official resignation!

Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Thor:  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Only going forward 'cause wormholes don't reverse!  
Stargatin' across the Multiverse!  
Sam and Jack and the Ship will set sail cause only true love will break the black widow curse!

******

Note that Sam and Jack are conspicously absent from that last chorus? ;) :P


End file.
